Jake fucks bree
by Daddy111
Summary: Jake fucks bree rough


**JAKE AND BREE HAVE SEX. I do not own glee in any way shape or form. This is just for fun**

"Hey do u wanna go somewhere" Jake asked Bree with desperation and anger in his voice and Bree sensed it. "Sure" Bree didn't even care why, she just wanted give Jake what he wanted. They both left the dance studio together and went to Bree's house.

"Are your parents home",Jake said with sternly

"No",Bree said flashing her skirt up to tease Jake and it definitely worked.

When they got into Bree's room Jake grabbed Bree and kissed her hard and sloppy and Bree couldn't keep up but Jake didn't care,he hasn't had this in such a long time.He pulled away and sat on the side of Bree's bed with his feet on the ground, "Get on ur knees and suck me", Jake said sternly. Bree was kinda scared of Jake right now, he looked like he would kill her if she didn't listen but she was also turned on by his eagerness. So bree did as she was told as Jake took his pants and boxers off pulling out his hard 11 inch cock. Bree was so shocked she had never done this before and just kept staring at it so Jake grabbed her hair forcing her to suck it. Bree gagged and coughed with phlem going everywhere, "Uhhh,suck that fucking cock",Jake said pushing her head up and down on his cock roughly, he didn't care that Bree needed air he needed a throat on his cock. While Jake pulls her head down he starts to thrust his hips up, "st-",Bree tried to to say but Jakes dick was to hard to talk. "Dont fucking talk bitch" Jake said while smacking Bree right on the face.He let's her up for air but it doesn't last to long and pulls her down roughly on his cock again "all your are is my sex toy and after this I'm gonna fuck you said hard with my cum so deep you'll feel me for days",Bree was starting to get wet, Bree was licking jakes shaft up and down while running the mole on his right hip that drove him crazy, Bree was enjoying how rough Jake was and scared at the same time. "Fuck Bree your mouth is so hot I'm gonna bust down this throat so hard", Bree was still gagging on his big, fat, black cock was so big, "UHHHH CHOKE ON THAT BIG FUCKING DICK",Jake grabbed Bree's head,pulled it all the way down and held it there. "Uh fuck I'm gonna-",Jake couldn't even finish and cum flew straight out of his dick "uh fuck Bree" jake said holding Bree's head. Jake had so much semen built up it filled every inch of Bree's mouth and it started to seep out of her mouth. It was so hard to swallow and Jake kept cumming causing Bree to choke, "yea choke on my fat ass but" Jake said while pulling out of Bree's mouth. Bree swallowed all of Jakes salty sticky semen while Jake laid her flat out on the bed.

"Jake um before we go any further...um...im a virgin"

"Dont care Jake said and began to kiss all over Bree and go down on her kissing and licking all over vigorously. "Uhhh jake you so hot but...plz go easy"

Bree said begging him but Jake could care less "Shhu up I'm gonna do what the hell I want" he said sternly. He arrived at her pussy and began to lick it and rub her clit. Bree had never done this before but it felt good and bad. Jakes tongue began to go on her and Licked really fast and Bree started to pant and begged for Jake to go slower. Jake decided to pull his tounge out and replace it with his finger "fuck Bree your so right" Jake said with her walls closing around his finger. "Jake please go slower it hurts" Bree was in a lot of pain but it only made Jake wanna do more.Jake pushed 2 fingers in and after a while. Bree felt less pain "Uhhhhh...yea I'm gonna fuck this Tight pussy so hard your gonna be limping for days".

"Oh...uh...Jake" Bree began to feel this feeling that took over her body she was about to have an orgasm. Jake noticed this and pulled out of her "not yet" Jake said with a devilish. Bree watched Jake and knew what was coming next. "Jake I've never done this before so can you pl..AHHHHHH!" She screamed because Jake shoved his big black cock right into her tight virgins pussy "ahhh fuck this pussy is so tight" Jake said while Bree's walls were closing around his big shaft. Jake pushed back slowly and injected it straight back in " UHHHH JAKE PLEASE STOP" Bree screamed, she was on so much pain but she wanted it just not so rough. "The louder you scream the harder I fuck your tight little pussy" Jake groaned and went back to fucking her like crazy. Jake went in an out of her so fast, penetrating her, splitting her in half with his big fat cock. Bree was in so much pain she didn't realize Jake wasn't wearing protection "Jake oh my g-gosh your not wearing a c-condom". Jake smiled devishly "I know beachside I wanna dump my load inside of you cumslut" Jake said and finally hot Bree's spot "UH OH JAKE" Jake smiled and decided to go harder. "I told you I would go faster if you weren't quiet now take it BITCH!". Jake kept hitting Bree's spot so hard she wrapped her arms and legs around Jake holding on for dear life. Bree couldn't take it anymore her walls wrapped around Jakes monster cock so tight and she came "OH JAKE DON'T STOP" Bree said while cumming all over Jakes cock making it easier for Jakes cock to go deeper. Bree's pussy juice kept rubbing on Jakes cock and Jake loved it. Once Bree came down from her high they both stayed still with Jake still inside of her, Bree's pussy was so sensitive but Like Jake said he wanted to leave her full of his cum. Jake began to fuck her like a dog and Bree was moaning and breathing like crazy. "AH FUCK IM CU-", Jake couldn't finish that sentence because he erupted right inside of Bree,emptying thick globs of cum inside of her "Ah fuck oh shit oh damn" Jake said thrusting forward in her with each spurt of cum that came out of his big cock. There wasn't an inch inside of Bree where Jake's cum hadn't reached. Bree moaned feeling Jakes warm sticky cum inside of her. Jake pulled out of her slowly and got dressed while watching thick globs of his cum seep our of Bree's pussy. He picked up his semen that fell out of Bree with his fingers and put them in Bree's mouth. "Yea swallow my seed you little cumslut" Jake said and got up and left leaving Bree filled with his warm sticky semen


End file.
